Out in the Cold
by Godric's Pen
Summary: Jack Frost is a juvenile delinquent. Hiccup Haddock is a scrawny dork. They're both major disappointments to their families. They're both Unwinds. They're best friends. They're out in the cold. But that's alright, so long as they've got each other. Unwind AU, slight Hijack.


Hiccup Haddock stood in the corner of the school library, round nose snuck in a book entitled 'Mechanics'.

In theory, it was stupid, really, to feed this knowledge into his brain, because pretty soon it wouldn't be his.

" Hey there, Freckles," a voice called, pulling Hiccup from his thoughts.

Hiccup smiled crookedly, " Hey," he greeted his best friend, Jackson Overland, better known as Jack Frost around the school.

Jack was your average, everyday delinquent.

His hair was a shock of dyed white spikes, eyes a bright blue, lower lip pierced along with his ears and left eyebrow.

He wore tattered brown skinny jeans, a studded belt with a chain and a sleeveless blue hoodie. It showed off the tattoos on his arms, including, but not limited to frosted roses and bare snow-covered trees, that trailed all the way up to his neck forming a large snowflake at the nape; thus his nickname.

He was outgoing and friendly, but lack of respect for teachers and frequently skipping classes had earned him the position of Burgess High's resident bad boy.

He was cool. The coolest senior around, actually.

" Man, Hic, when are you _not_ reading?" Jack teased, snatching away the book and holding it over the shorter boy's head playfully.

" When I'm being terrorized by you," Hiccup quipped and rolled his eyes, grunting in effort as he jumped for it, " Like now, for instance."

Hiccup was your average, everyday nerd.

He was scrawny, with arms and legs like twigs. Hanging off of those twigs was an oversized green sweater and baggy jeans.

He had a round face and enormous green eyes, and his entire body was covered in freckles.

He stuttered and stammered a lot when he was nervous and used enormous gesticulations, as though this would help get his point across. He read and drew all the time.

He didn't have many friends.

He wasn't cool. The uncoolest junior around, actually.

But there were little things about each of them that you only noticed if you got to know them, that only they knew about each other.

Like how Jack's eyes twinkled when he was feeling mischievous. So all the time.

How Hiccup's eyebrows were the most flexible thing about him, they arched and furrowed and twisted to form all sorts of expressions.

Or how when Jack was upset he would put his hood up and wonder around aimlessly, eyes staring into nothing.

Like when Hiccup was frustrated he would knot his fingers through his shaggy auburn hair, squeeze his eyes shut, and grumble.

How they were both Unwinds.

Jack held the book higher with a laugh as Hiccup kept jumping for it.

" Jack! Give me my book!"

" No, no, no," Jack clicked his tongue, shaking his head like a mother scolding her child, " No time for reading, Hic. We've got things to do,"

The electronic buzz of the bell interrupted them, " Like get to class?" Hiccup said hopefully.

" More like ditch it," the white-haired teen snorted.

Hiccup rolled his eyes again.

Jack had a bad habit of dragging him along in his crazy adventures. Though Hiccup would be lying if he said he didn't have his fair share of nutty ideas.

" I don't think so," the nerd wagged his finger, " We have that big physics test today-"

" And it won't make a difference if we show for it or not, because by the time the results are here, we won't be." Jack stated bluntly.

Hiccup winced at the cold tone his friend was using. He hated it when Jack was angry, or upset, because it suddenly made every problem in the world unmistakably, undeniably _real_.

" C'mon, Hiccup," Jack persuaded, " Our days are numbered, let's make the most of 'em!"

Hiccup rocked back and forth on his heels. " I dunno..."

" You know you wanna," Jack poked his arm, grinning.

" Oh," the freckled youth muttered, unable to resist, "Alright."

" Yes! Let's go!"

* * *

" C'mon, Hic, just get on the bike!" Jack whined, swinging a leg over his bright blue motorcycle.

" No," the Haddock boy refused stubbornly, crossing his arms against the chilly winter wind.

" It's perfectly safe!" The albino promised.

" Ya know, from anyone else I would believe that," Hiccup snorted.

" Ouch, your lack of faith hurts me."

" _Poor_ baby," the younger teen said sarcastically.

A pale hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bike.

" _Jack_!" Hiccup yelped.

" Hold on tight!" Jack laughed and revved the engine.

Hiccup barely grasped onto his friend's shoulders before they were speeding out of the school parking lot.

" YOU ARE SO LUCKY I LIKE GOING FAST!"

* * *

" Where are we?" Hiccup asked, walking in short, uneven steps crunching in the snow.

His dubious walking was due to the fact that he had a pair hands over his eyes.

" It's a surprise," Jack chuckled from behind him.

" Why do I get the feeling that this is a really bad idea?"

" Because you're paranoid," Jack rolled his eyes.

Hiccup sighed, "Because I'm with you."

" Okay," Jack brought them to a halt, excitement building in his voice, and taking his hands away, " You can look now."

Hiccup opened his eyes. " Oh my gods, _Jack Frost_, you _didn't_,"

They were in the woods just outside of town. This used to be their secret hangout when they were kids, but their lack of free time and the outdoors' lack of video games left the old forest somewhat forgotten.

" Thought you'd like it," said Jack smugly, smiling broadly.

Hiccup turned around, his grin stretched from ear to ear, revealing crooked teeth, " Are you kidding me? Jack, I love it!"

The punkish boy laughed happily.

" The forest is awesome like this," Hiccup commented, sweeping his hand through the air. " With everything all covered in snow. It's almost magical."

Even though they knew nothing was magical in the world. _Nothing_, not anymore.

Jack chuckled, " Don't get all mushy on me, Hic."

" Ah, shut up," Hiccup waved him off.

They continued walking through the wood, laughing and joking, as though nothing was wrong.

" Hey, look," Hiccup said softly, pointing over to a strong oak tree, " Remember this?"

" Sure do," Jack smiled, approaching it, " Can't believe it's still here."

There's something carved into the tree. It read, " H. H. H. & J. O. Best Frends For Ever and Ever."

They'd carved that when they were in elementary school, on a school camping trip.

_" Hiccup the Useless! Hiccup the Useless!" A large boy named Snotlout chanted, along with the twins Tuff and Ruff. _

_" You guys, quit-" an eight year old Hiccup mumbled, shuffling away. _

_" Hiccup the Useless, can't do anything!" They continued to cheer meanly, following. _

_" That's not even clever!" Hiccup grumbled grudgingly. They always had to do this didn't they?_

_ " Useless! Useless! Can't do-"_

_ " Hey!" A brown-haired boy, nine years old, yelled. " Leave him alone!" _

_The three bullies turned to face Jackson Overland, new kid in town._

_ " Or what?" Snotlout sneered. _

_" I'll beat you up, that's what!" Jackson threatened, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out. _

_" Oh yeah?" Tuff challenged behind his beefy friend. _

_" Yeah!" Jackson affirmed. _

_Snotlout swung his meaty fist into Jackson's shoulder, who retaliated by kicking the larger kid in the shins, effectively knocking him down and giving Jackson ample time to slam his elbow into Snotlout's stomach. _

_The twins cheered, rowdily egging their friend on as the two began rolling around on the ground, screaming and shouting, kicking and pulling hair. _

_" Hey!" a petrified Hiccup yelled, running over and attempting to pry them apart, " Quit it!" They were gonna be in so much trouble!_

_A fist was swung into his face, a long nail scratching his chin. _

_Oh! Screw trouble!_

_" Ow!" He shrieked, now diving in and becoming part of the cluster of flailing limbs, still half attempting to break it up, but now more fighting for the sake of revenge._

_" OI! Ya ankle-biters!" A thick Aussie accented voice boomed over the ruckus, before bigger, stronger hands ripped the tussling boys apart. " Thats enough!" _

_The Thorston twins quickly bolted, snickering._

_Their field trip chaperone, Mr. Bunnymund, stood over them, face angry. " **Henry**?" He questioned, incredulous, " I'd've never expected this from ya!"_

_ Henry blushed down to his neck, shrinking into himself, " Sorry, Mr. Bunnymund." _

_The teacher's grass green eyes flicked to the other two boys, " Now, you, Jackson, I can believe." He crossed his large arms. _

_Jackson boy opened his mouth indignantly, " But Snotlout was-"_

_ " I don't care what Sheldon was doing," Bunnymund cut across him, though he did glare at the bully. " I want all three of ya in timeout, right now!"_

_ He pointed them all in respective directions. _

_Jackson fumed, leaning up against a tree. " Timeout is no fun," mumbled to himself. _

_" Tell me about it," a timid voice agreed. _

_Jackson looked to his left to see the boy he'd defended earlier. _

_Henry stared at his feet, tugging at his collar, " H-hi. So... um. Uh, I wanted to thank you. You know, for, ah, standing up for me. It was real nice of you. So, uh, thanks," he made to leave, but Jackson called after him, " It's Henry, right?" _

_The boy turned around, " Oh, yeah. But everyone calls me Hiccup."_

_ " Hiccup, huh? Weird name." _

_Hiccup pursed his lips and was about to say something but Jackson said, " I like it. I'm Jack." _

_Hiccup grinned, " You wanna be friends, Jack?" _

_" Best friends." Jack agreed eagerly._

The two boys laughed. " I can't believe it left a scar," Jack snorted, gesturing it Hiccup's chin.

" I can't believe you misspelled friends," Hiccup chuckled, running a finger over the carved bark.

" I was _nine_!" Jack defended.

" You were illiterate. Still are."

" Shut it, fishbone." Jack sneered, though not unkindly.

" You first, hoodlum." Hiccup teased back.

" If I'm a hoodlum, what does that make you?" Jack raised a pierced eyebrow.

Hiccup smiled genuinely, " An idiot for being best friends with a hoodlum."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. " Hic," Jack said.

" Yeah?"

" Let's go ice skating."

" _What_?"

* * *

" I can't believe you talked me into this!" Hiccup shouted as he tried to maintain his balance on old skates.

Jack glided around easily on the frozen pond, " Guess I'm just that charismatic," he smirked.

" More like naggy," Hiccup drawled, brow furrowed in concentration.

Jack laughed, " Don't be such a downer. Admit it, this is fun!"

Hiccup looked up at his friend, who's blue eyes were alight with happiness. " Okay, it is pretty cool," he confessed, smiling goofily.

Jack was the best.

He began to get the hang of it, actually going ten minutes without falling.

Until Jack tripped him.

" Ack!" Hiccup yelped, falling back, hair askew, face exasperated.

Above him, Jack laughed hysterically, " Sorry, Hic, I couldn't resist!" He held out a hand.

Hiccup glared and took it, pulling him down.

" Whoa!" Jack exclaimed, slipping and landing beside the other boy.

" Neither could I," Hiccup chirped, smiling triumphantly.

They just lied there for a moment. Jack opened his mouth, then closed it. He sucked in a breath, " I'm sure gonna miss you, Freckles."

Hiccup looked over at the watery-eyed teen. Vulnerableness didn't suit him. It made him look small and fragile.

This was Jack Frost, the delinquent who made everyone laugh. This was Jack Frost, who loved to have fun and made the most of everything. This was Jack Frost, Hiccup's best friend.

" Now who's being mushy?" Hiccup snarked quietly.

" I'm serious, Hiccup," Jack snapped, " Soon, we're gonna be taken away and-"

"Stop talking like that," the smaller boy pleaded, grabbing his friends shoulders, and trying to get him to look him in the eyes, "Please."

Pale hands clasped freckled ones, " You have to let me-"

"Jack."

"Hiccup-"

" No!" Hiccup snarled suddenly.

Jack looked up startled, " What?"

Hiccup kicked off his skates, " I said no. No."

" No, what, Hiccup?" Jack prompted.

" We're not being unwound!" Hiccup shouted. "We cant be! I wont let us be!"

" What d'you-"

" I don't care if I'm useless and my dad doesn't want me! I don't care that you're a hooligan! I don't care! We are not being unwound!"

" What're you gonna do?"

" Something stupid," Hiccup admitted, shrugging slightly, squeezing Jack's hand a little tighter.

"Hey, stupid's my middle name, but I think it may take a little more than that."

Now Jack was the one trying to get Hiccup to look at him.

" Then something crazy." muttered the distracted one.

" More like it, but-"

"Let's run!" Hiccup said suddenly, hands clutching Jack's shoulders once again.

Jack's hand felt Hiccup's forehead, face half-concerned, "Uh..."

Hiccup grip loosened, then tightened again," I'm serious, Jack! Me and you, just leave, we could do it!"

" So, you're saying we should kick AWOL?" Jack asked in disbelief, " Hiccup, are you serious?"

The usually passive boy turned, fury blazing in his eyes, " Yes."

Jack nodded. " Alright, then. How do we do that?"

Hiccup deflated as quickly as he'd inflated, " I have absolutely no idea."

Jack smiled. " You'll figure it out," he assured, " I believe in you."

Hiccup looked up, a half-smile on his own face, " Well, you're the only one. But I believe in you too."

* * *

That night neither Henry Haddock nor Jackson Overland returned home.

Jack's motorcycle was not parked in the driveway that evening.

Hiccup's chores were not done, and his faithful black bike called Toothless was left behind in the garage.

That night families were frantic, panicked, calling authorities, sickeningly worried for all the wrong reasons.

That night Hiccup and Jack Frost kicked AWOL.

* * *

Weeee! Got that done. Sorry, when an idea hits, it must happen. Tell me whatcha think? I don't know if I'll continue this, but I might if enough reviewers demand it. I really think it'll stay a one-shot though. Thanks to Neal Shusterman and DreamWorks, to whom Unwind, How to Train Your Dragon, and Rise of the Guardians, belong respectively.


End file.
